Mafia III (2016)
Mafia III is an action-adventure video game developed by Hangar 13 and published by 2K Games for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and MacOS. The game was released on October 7, 2016. Cast *Lincoln Clay - Alex Hernandez *John Donovan - Lane Compton *Father James - Gordon Greene *Vito Scaletta - Rick Pasqualone *Cassandra - Erica Tazel *Thomas Burke - Barry O'Rourke *Nicki Burke - Dana Blasingame *Danny Burke - Jeff Schine *Sammy Robinson - Leith Burke *Ellis Robinson - Justice Nnanna *Sal Marcano - Jay Acovone *Giorgi Marcano - Mercer Boffey *Lou Marcano - Brad Leland *Olivia Marcano - Erin Matthews *Tommy Marcano - Christopher Corey Smith *Jonathan Maguire - Cully Fredricksen *Alma Diaz - Danay Garcia *Emmanuel Lazare - Lyriq Bent *Roman "The Butcher" Barbieri - Joey Coco Diaz *Enzo Conti - Matt Gottlieb *Remy Duvall - Nolan North *Tony Derazio - Gibson Frazier *Ritchie Doucet - Matt Lowe *Michael Grecco - Marrick Smith *Frank Pagani - Jack Conley *Nino Santangelo - Jordi Caballero *"The Voice"/Charles Laveau - Dave Fennoy *State Senator Walter Jacobs - Cris D'Annunzio *Joe (Shop Owner) - Anthony Michael Jones *Baka - Asante Jones *Jesse - Jonathan Murphy *Judge Cornelius Holden - Richard Epcar *Poilce Chief Wilson - Glenn Taranto *Alex Ribaldi/Reporter - Chris Tardio *Leo Galante - Frank Ashmore *Alvarez - Alex Ruiz *Stephen Degarmo - Matlock Zumsteg *U.S. Senator Richard Blake - Gene Scandur *Debra Lancaster - Tara Platt *Hollis Dupree - Casey Sander 'Additional Cinematics Cast' *Ken Baggott *Doug Boyd *Velina Brown *Troy Carbonel *Jasania DeShong *Safiya Fredericks *Paul Ghiringhelli *Rod Gnapp *Adam Harrington *Ron Kaell *Allen Maldonado *Jeff Malloy *Chido Nwokocha *Melissa Quine *Rafael Sigler *Eric Wheeler 'Additional Voices' *Omid Abtahi *Antonio Alvarez *Ike Amadi *Frank Ashmore *Mark Atherlay *Robert Beddall *Beresford Bennett *Beau Billingslea *JB Blanc *Becky Bonar *Jay Britton *Chris Butler *David Carpenter *Corey Carthew *Chris Andrew Ciulla *Elaine Clark *Robert Clotworthy *David Cooley *Ryan Cooper *Chris Cox *Jon Curry *John Cygan *Kevin Daniels *Darin De Paul *Mark Deklin *Trevor Devall *Ben Diskin *Phil Diskin *Denise Dowes *Greg Eagles *Gideon Emery *Richard Epcar *Darien Sills Evans *Kent Faulcon *Aileen Fitzpatrick *David Forseth *Alison Fraser *Crispin Freeman *Edward James Gage *Grant George *Marc Graue *Vincent Green *Michael Gregory *Alexa Hamilton *Graham Hamilton *Joe Hanna *Adam Harrington *David Hoffman *LaTonya Holmes *Elena Hurst *Debbie Irwin *Cissy Jones *Matt Kaminsky *Neil Kaplan *Brandon Keener *Arif Kinchen *Ken Lally *Scott Lawrence *Casey Lewis *Jon Lipow *David Lodge *Scott MacDonald *Garfield Maitland *Leo Marks *Sonny Marinelli *James Mathis III *Vince Melamed *Matt Mercer *Jason Miller *Dave B. Mitchell *Felice Heather Monteith *Patrick Murney *Liam O'Brien *Damian O'Hare *Chris Parson *Khary Payton *Ben Peck *Robert Petkoff *Tim Pirri *Christopher Randolph *Noreen Reardon *Steve Rimpichi *Daniel Riordan *Joan Roberts *Sebastian Roche *Jonathan Roumie *Nicolas Roye *Tim Russ *Joey Russo *Joe Sabatino *Casey Sander *Lou Santini *Dylan Saunders *Carol Schlanger *Rob Shapiro *Duane Shepard *Lloyd Sherr *Rafael Sigler *Heather Simms *André Sogliuzzo *Jason Spisak *Allan Steele *William Christopher Stephens *Keith Szarabajka *Fred Tatasciore *Tim Talbot *Richard Tatum *Lew Temple *Shawnda Thomas *Michael Toland *Maura Vincent *Rick Wasserman *Mari Weiss *Barry Wiggins *Chandler Williams *Debra Wilson *Matthew Wolf Category:Video Games Category:2016 Video Games